


Under the same sky

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Even though they have different schedules from time to time, it doesn’t mean they don’t spend their time together that often in the dorms.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Daily Yutae [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Under the same sky

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i made this drabble fanfic things :")
> 
> i hope you all like this mess of a fanfic :"") i apologize for grammar and spelling erros!

Even though they have different schedules from time to time, it doesn’t mean they don’t spend their time together that often in the dorms.

Just the two of them, taking advantage of Taeyongs’ condition of having no roommate to shower each other with love an affection.  
Some nights, Yuta would sneak onto the 5th floor into Taeyongs’ room and sleep tangled in Taeyongs’ arms and in the morning, Taeyong would find a sleeping Yuta in his arms, whining when he tries to move away.

They don’t have the same activity to do every time on their daily lives and they don’t spend time around each other as much as they spend with either Mark or Doyoung. 

1.

Taeyong shifted on his bed, his arms reaching out on the cold spot beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows before slightly opening his eyes to see his boyfriend was nowhere to near his bed.. or rather nowhere to be in his room.

Taeyong sat up and yawned, looking around his room to see it was empty but only left his stuff lazily placed on the floor and himself.  
He sighed, laying back down before he decided to search for Yuta himself.

“You’re awake?” Yutas’ voice echoed from the doorway, and Taeyong didn’t miss the disappointment coloring Yutas’ tone.

Taeyong peered through his blanket to see the younger approaching the bed. “Yeah…Where were you?” Taeyong murmured when Yuta just sat down on bed.

“Toilet..” The younger said, his eyed shifted away from Taeyong.  
The elder of the two raised an eyebrow before sitting up. “What’s wrong?” He questioned.

He knows Yuta would say ‘Nothing..’, ’You don’t need to worry, it’s a small matter’ or anything similar.

Taeyong grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes. It was too obvious that Yuta was avoiding his eyes.

“Well?”

“Taeyong, it’s stupid..”

“You’re always filled with silly excused but ‘stupid’ isn’t in you vocabulary. Come on, tell me.”

“I want…”

Taeyong was somewhat annoyed. He had stayed up late with Yuta in his arms and now Yuta wasn’t speaking his mind out. “Yukkuri, I am not playing ‘guess the question’ game with you, pl-“

“I was disappointed to see you awake.. I want to cuddle while you’re still asleep.”

“…Why?”  
“You’re warmer when you’re asleep.” Yuta whined, wiggling slightly on the bed before Taeyong sighed, grabbing Yutas’ wrist and pulling him down. He place his arms around Yutas’ slim waist.

“Wh-“

“I’m going back to sleep.” Was Taeyongs’ reply before pecking Yuta on his lips and shutting his eyes.

Yuta just blinked in surprise, before smiling and snuggling closer to Taeyong..

It was a nice morning..

2.

The residents of the 5th floor of NCTs’ dorm were startled greatly by a loud, high-pitched yell.

This brings us to Taeyongs’ room,.

“Taeyong! It’s under the cha-“ Yuta screeched when the spider came out of its’ hiding place under Taeyongs’ chair. Yuta screamed on top of his lungs while Taeyong just sat there, watching him.

“T-Taeyong please-“

“You told me you didn’t need me and you said that you can take care of this by yourself.” Taeyong hummed, taking out his phone to distract himself from his screaming boyfriend.

Yuta gaped. ‘How unbelievable!’ he thought to himself.

How’d they get into this situation?

Yuta was bragging about how manly he was and he doesn’t need Taeyong to do most things for him in a joking manner.

Taeyong, who seemed to be slightly offended by his joke (due to him being so protective of the younger) and began sulking.

The cherry on top for the time was a big hairy spider just fell off nowhere onto the floor and now we have a screaming Yuta and a sulking Taeyong.

He started panicking when the spider came and seemed to chase after him when he just screamed and climb onto Taeyongs’ bed.  
The smart spider climbed onto the bed, about to attack poor Yuta before Taeyong just grabbed it and threw it out the window before letting out a cry.

“Wha-“

“It..It bit me..” Taeyong said, holding his head and leaned onto the window frame. His body was weak and he felt feverish.

“T-Taeyongie..” Yutas’ voice trembled before running towards his boyfriend.

“Yuta.. I-I.. I’m not going to make it..”

“P-Please, Taeyongie.. Stop joking around..”Yuta whimpered, his eyes began to be tearing up.

“Y-Yuta.. please.. before I go.. Promise me..You’re going to deal with the scary bugs yourself.. You’re a strong man, Yuta. A manly man..”

With that, Taeyong lied motionless in Yutas’ arms..

Yuta was about to cry, “P-please, Taeyong.. Stay. I need you! I need you to kill bugs for me! I need you to cuddle and kiss me and I-I need you for our future kids-“

Taeyong snorted when he heard Yutas’ ramblings before feeling a familiar pain on his chest.”Ow!”

“You tricked me! I thought you were dead!”

“Yuta, think logically. Who would die THAT fast from a spider bite?”  
“I-I don’t know? You?”

“I wasn’t even bitten..” Taeyong shook his head, “But hearing what you said was adorable.. Really, Yuta? Future kids?” Taeyong laughed, making Yuta turn red.

“I-I didn’t think straight, okay?! What do you expect me to say?!” Yuta exclaimed. Taeyongs’ continuos laughter made him upset. “F-fine!”He sulked….

….but not too long tho. When Taeyong offered him an apology cuddle, he agreed almost immediately, nuzzling and making himself comfortable in Taeyongs’ arms .

3.

“Name someone other than you who really needs it.”

“Haechan! And Mark! A-and Doyoung-“

“I thought he wasn’t a big fan?”

“It wouldn’t hurt just once!” 

Taeyong shook his head at Yutas’ behavior.

“We are NOT buying candy.”

Taeyong sighed for the last time after Yuta attempted to look all innocent and giving him puppy eyes just so that Taeyong would agree on buying him the candy jar.

“B-but..”

“No buts.” Taeyong said, cutting him off again. Yuta had been stating why he needed it so bad for the last 15 minutes and Taeyong could tell the younger was out of ideas.

Taeyong noticed how quiet Yuta became so he turned to his side slightly to see Yuta in the back, pouting as he stared at the candy jar with an adorable pout. Taeyong snorted to himself, Yuta looks like a 5 year old child whose mother told him no when he wanted a new toy.

After a few seconds passed by from staring at Yuta, Taeyong quickly snapped out of his thoughts and approached his boyfriend with a smile.

“Come on, Yuta.” He said, linking his arm with the younger and pulled him slightly. Yuta only sighed and turned to him, “I’m going to put this back…”

Taeyong wanted to squeeze his cheek and laugh.

“Fine, I’ll buy you the candy.”

Yutas’ eyes lit up and Taeyong swore he could see sparks of joy in his eyes. “Really?” Yuta squeaked in surprise.

“Of course..” Taeyong hummed.

Yuta smiled widely before exclaiming an excited. “Thanks, Yongie!”  
.  
.  
.  
“That’ll be ₩41,700.50.” The cashier said, with a smile gracing her lips as she placed the items into the bags. She then turned to Taeyong as the male took out his wallet to get his card.

Yuta beside him just hums and jumping slightly as he waited for Taeyong to pay.. Guess he really was excited and happy that Taeyong got the candy for him,

“Actually..” He stopped and turned to the confused cashier before smiling in mischief.

“I want to add another item in my list.” Taeyong hummed before looking at Yuta, who just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Alright.” The girl replied, “What would you like to add?”She said as she started tapping on the register.

Taeyong, with mischief, grabbed Yuta by the waist before hoisting him up onto the counter as the younger male struggled in embarrassment.

“What the fuck- Taeyong, let me down- LET ME DOWN-“ Yuta panicked-whispered as Taeyong chuckled at Yutas’ red and horrid expression.

“I’d like to purchase this as an additional.”  
The girl widened her eyes slightly before raising her fist to her lips, trying not to smile.

“I am not for sale, Lee Taeyong. Put me down, people are staring!”Yuta hissed.

“But baby..” He hummed, “I can’t just leave without paying for my.. snack..”

Yuta went silent.

SMACK!

“You’re holding up the line.” Johnnys’ voice said along with a sigh, shaking his head at the two. 

Taeyong smiled sheepishly before straightening himself and grabbing the groceries followed by Yuta, stepping off the counter before apologizing to the people around them.

.

“Y’know..If Johnny didn’t come, I could’ve devoured you infront of those people.” Taeyong said, chuckling.

“But, hey.. I got to bring my snack along with me. Can’t wait til we get home.” He joked, and Yuta just rolled his eyes.  
“Oh my God, Taeyong.” Johnny groaned.

4.

“Don’t you dare throw- Yuta!”

Yuta laughed loudly when he grabbed the bubbling soap from the sink and threw it at Taeyong, who was cleaning up the table.

“I swear- Yuta!” 

Taeyong gaped when the bubbles got thrown and rested on his hair. He furrowed his brows before grabbing himself a handful of the bubbles and throwing it at the playful Yuta.

Yuta dodged quickly before giggling and grabbing the soap, adding it more to the water to make the bubbles rise up even more.  
“Bubble fight!” 

With Yuta loudly announcing the ‘fight’, Taeyong filled his two hands with the light bubbles and throwing them continuously at Yuta, not caring about his clothes covered by the white and glimmering bubbles.

“Take that!” 

“Try me!”

“Not fair! You shot twice!”

“Did nottt!!”

“Taeyonggggg!”

Yuta yelled before charging at his boyfriend, tackling him before they both fell on the floor still laughing.

“Gosh, you troublemaker..” Taeyong said with a coo, pinching Yutas’ nose. “Now look what we’ve done. I need to cleanup. Again.” He rolled his eyes and sat up, with Yuta resting on his lap.  
The younger grinned before wrapping his arms around Taeyongs’ neck. “What if you don’t have to?”

“Yuta.. You’re not suggesting-“  
.  
.  
.  
“LEE TAEYONG! NAKAMOTO YUTA!”

Taeyong quickly pulled away while Yuta whined, before turning towards the eldest member of the group.

“We were supposed to make this a child-friendly environment!” Taeil exclaimed with a groan, glaring at the two males on the floor.  
They literally got away with the kissing..

Yuta msmiled sheepishly before getting off his boyfriend.  
“Love, hyung.. It makes us lose control.”

With that, Taeil hit him in the head. 

“ ‘Love’ your ass, look at the mess you made!” Taeil sighed, “Clean this up or I’m telling Doyoung that you’re forbidden to go to Taeyongs’ room.”

“But hyungggg-"  
“Clean. Both of you.”

With that, both Yuta and Taeyong had to restart cleaning the dining room.. Again..

5.

Sometimes Taeyong wonders why Yuta doesn’t bring a lot of clothes everytime he goes to Korea..

But now, his question is answered when he turns to Yuta sprawled on his bed, in his shirt and his shorts.

“Yongieeee”

Yuta called out before grabbing his boyfriends’ hand and pulled him to lay beside him.

Yuta then started snuggling closer towards Taeyong and resting his cheek against his broad shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of Yutas’ neck.

Taeyong stayed silent.

He can’t help but to think about Yuta wearing his shirt and his pants.

“Yongie?”

Yuta once again cooed out his namke with the adorable tone, getting his attention. Taeyong only replied with a ‘hm?’ and waited for Yuta to proceed talking, which what the younger did with a low and tired voice.

“Are you listening?’

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“What did I say?”

“Uh..”  
Taeyong gave him a sheepish smile, he had been caught.  
“What’s on your mind?” Yuta asked, looking at Taeyong with his big and curious eyes.

Taeyong looked up at the ceiling and mumbled his answer.

“What?”

“I said..I like it when you wear my clothes…”

“Oh? Really? Why so?”Yuta said teasingly and rested on his boyfriend before staring down at him with his sprakling hazel eyes.

“You smell good..You smell like mine..”  
Yuta chuckled.

“I am yours, Yongie.”

“I knowww.” Taeyong replied embarrassedly, avoiding Yutas’ eyes. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it.. The thought of you being mine..SO..Unreal..”

Yuta chuckled before placing a kiss on Taeyongs’ cheek, nuzzling him and closing his eyes.. Resting with the scent of his boyfriend lingering him. 

+1.

Yuta yawned.

Taeyong noticed how the younger was trying to hide how tired he actually was.

Since he was away with SuperM to attend an event, he made sure to always video chat Yuta to make him feel less lonely.

At the moment, he was in the US while Yuta was in Korea, snuggling comfortably on his bed.

"Baby, go to bed.. It's late in Korea now." Taeyong said, noticing how heavy Yutas' eyelids had become.

He understood how the younger feels.

Yuta would always wait for his calls and they talk until dawn broke..but now, it was obvious that Yuta was more tired than he usually was.

"No." Yuta replied, stubborn.

Taeyong sighed, "Don't be a kid, Yuta. Go to bed. It's late."  
"I don't want to.. I want to talk with you.."  
"Yuta."  
"Please..?"  
"Fine."

Taeyong spent another few minutes talking with Yuta before noticing the younger was fully asleep.

He chuckled and studied Yutas' face, tracing his cheeks, nose through the screen and stroked his forehead as if he was tucking his hair behind his ear.

Yuta was precious to him.

His best friend.

His boyfriend.

His soulmate.

Taeyong could only chuckle before looking at Doyoung checking up in the background and approaching the computer.

"He's been up all day.." Doyoung informed.

Taeyong smiled slightly, "Take care of him."

"Of course.. Bye, hyung.."

With that, Doyoung ended the call.

Taeyong smiled to himself as he stared at the blank screen.

They may be not with each other.. but they will always be under the same sky.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :00  
> bleh that was CHEESY
> 
> check out my twt account for updates! (@yukkueeri) and my ig for fanart (@yukkueri)


End file.
